Len's Happy Nightmare
by Megumi Nakajima
Summary: Len's nightmare about the Happy Tree Friends world. A little too OOC. Bad sum, good story, I think.


**Disclaimer; I don't own La Corda D'oro nor do I own Happy Tree Friends. I _do _own, though, the plot.**

* * *

"Oh, c'mon Len!" said a deep voice, urging someone to do something, "At least watch one episode?"

"No, Ryoutaro" Len replied in a calm tone. "I don't follow any of your orders..". Apparently, Ryoutaro had been pestring him to watch some, according to Len, dum TV show he called, "Happy Tree Friends".

"Aww.. Len don't be like that!" Ryoutaro said, poking Len's shoulder. "Or else I'll tell Hino-sama that you like pink barbie dolls when you were small.."

"What the... How did you know that?!" Len quickly yelled. Ryoutaro laughed at his sudden reaction. Len knew that a guy who liked barbie dolls was a complete turn off, a.k.a. gay.

"Who else, man?" He laughed "_Auntie_ Kara"

"How the _*PG 20+, parental guidance is recommended*_ did she tell you?!"

"Well, I was strolling down the street, whistling innocently when your aunt pulled up infront of me and dragged me to have tea with her in some cafe. Then she started blabbering about you and your 'childhood'. Like how you used to like Barney and Dora. And how she used to dress you in pink clothes and-"

"STOP!!" Len prectically screamed, cutting off Ryoutaro. "I THOUGHT THIS WAS ABOUT THAT STUPID TV SHOW?! WHY IS IT NOW ABOUT MY STUPID AUNT AND MY STUPID PAST!?!?!?!?!!?"

"Chill.." Ryoutaro mumbled, sweatdropping. "So, will you watch it or not?"

"As long as you stop annoying me then yes." Len said holding back his temper. "Give it."

Ryoutaro nodded as he handed the VCD to Len whose eyes were twitching.

-

Len's POV

I inserted the VCD in the player and sat down the comfy couch. It began to play. The opening song is weird and stupid. Why would Ryoutaro like a show like this?!

"Ah, Len!" A voice called my name from the door. I turned my head to see my mom hanging her cloak in the thing where you hang a cloak. She looked at the TV and said, "Are you watching Carebears again?"

I slapped myself. No, I was NOT, definately **NOT** watching Carebears.

"Anyway, I have to get back to my session. You're food is on the fridge, you could just heat it up in the microwave if you're hungry. Remember Len, 55 mins. Don't forget!" Mom reminded. Of course I know it was 55 mins! I'm not that stupid that I can't cook instant noodles.. Well the truth is _I can't._

Do we have to fixate on that?! Get back on the plot, Len!!

Anyway, yeah.. Mom thought is was carebears. And she _had_ to put the word **again**. You all know that again means repeat. So, you all must probably be thinking now that I am the type of guy to keep repeating that stupid Carebears show when no one was looking. No I don't.. okay?

So, I watched that stupid video. There was this pink teddy bear, which I think is giggles (such corny names), and a yellow rabbit named cuddles. Yeah, they were walking in the park together. They see a fly.

What the ****?! What kind of show is this?! Adorable Assasins?! ****! Why the hell did Giggles stick its arm in cuddle's mouth?! Yuck!

I quickly grabbed the remote and clicked the "power" button. The TV immediately went black. I gasped for air. What the freakin' hell was this show?! I thought it was something like, barney or something. Not that I like barney or anything. Oh whatever!

_DING!_

The doorbell rang indicating that someone outside is waiting for me to open he door. I grumbled and muttered stuff you people don't have to know as I headed towards the door.

"Hey Lenny-poo!!" Someone shouted. It took time for me to realize it was Ryoutaro. He swung his arma around me and smiled.

"Are you drunk or something?" I groaned, trying to get off of his grip "And WHAT THE EFF ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"Just checking if you liked it."

"You think I would like a show like that?!"

"I just wanted to dispose of it because its bothering the hell out of me"

"Wha-?!"

"Okay gotta go now! You can have it. Or, consider it as a gift from me" He said as he barged out of the house. Leaving me with my mouth hanging open.

I can't keep this crappy thing!

I hurridly looked for the garbage can and quickly threw it in. I was breathing hard. That thing could give me nightmares.

I looked at the clock. 9:30. Hmm.. That's weird, I swear that it was 5:00 a few mins ago.. Bah. Who cares.

I sat down on my bed and buried my head on my hands. I looked at Mr. Teddy and said "What are you looking at?"

Suddenly, Mr. Teddy grew pinkish. It started to giggle. Mr. Teddy started to remind me of giggles. Hey, why is it holding a chainsaw?

Get away.. stupid bear.. get away! I looked around and noticed that my Bugs Bunny toy turned slightly into Cuddles. I looked around again and my room started spinning. There was this green thing falling from the sky. He looked retarded and addicted. Hey, don't bite me! I'm not candy! Get off!!

I shook my hand desperately trying to shake away that funny green thing which was gobbling up my arm. I looked back and saw Cuddles smiling in a weird and scary way. He was holding a rope and later tied it around my neck. Ow! Stop! Let go of me!! I noticed that giggles, who was holding the chainsaw, looked at me in a weird way. She held the chainsaw and started walking towards me smiling like... evil-ness.

Get off! Get off! HELP ME! MOMMY!!!

_Normal POV_

"Mommy.. Mommy.. He..lp.." Len snored shouting weirdly about something. Ryoutaro poked him, trying to wake him up. Len shook his shoulder and grumbled. He opened his eyes and saw Ryoutaro and Kahoko staring at him in a strange and funny way. "What?"

"It seems _sleeping beauty_ has awoken from his slumber" Kahoko laughed. Len blushed and growled at her.

"Hey Len! I was wondering if you like to watch this-"

"**NO** THANK YOU!!" Len cut Ryoutaro and stormed off.

"Violin thing.." Ryoutaro continued staring at Len who was walking away. "What's his problem?"

Kahoko shrugged.

* * *

**Sorry if I made Len a _little _too OOC. I hope you all aren't mad at me.. :[**

**Anyway, please review. I'm only a beginner in writing fanfics so, I need your comments on how I did.. I know Len was a little too much but, yeah.. **

**Arigatou gozaimasu, Minna-san! :D  
**


End file.
